


Les Douze propriétés du sang de dragon

by LonelyDay



Series: Pièces manquantes [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Albus est sur le point de découvrir la douzième propriété du sang de dragon.





	Les Douze propriétés du sang de dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV d'Albus Dumbledore durant les Nuits d'HPF. Je crois que je me suis prise au jeu, Albus m'a séduite. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

« Le sang de dragon qui, comme je l'ai démontré, est consomptible par nature, se trouve donc être un des plus grands alliés du sorcier. »

Albus reposa sa plume et relut attentivement son parchemin. Son article sur les onze propriétés du sang de dragon était achevé. Il concluait enfin de longues années de recherches intensives et parfois infructueuses. Des plus loufoques – nettoyant pour four, redoutable contre les graisses, qui vous laisse votre matériel intact – aux plus utiles – onguent particulièrement efficace en cas de plaie profonde qui est totalement absorbé par la blessure – les propriétés allaient pouvoir être révélées au grand public.

Il eut un large sourire en imaginant combien de sorciers allaient voir leur vie facilitée par ce produit miracle. Il suffirait à Monsieur ou Madame tout le monde de n'en avoir que quelques centilitres chez soi pour pouvoir nettoyer sa cuisine, ses vêtements, mais aussi soigner les blessures des enfants, servir d'engrais dans le jardin, de quelques gouttes dans un mélange pour qu'il devienne, une fois solidifié incassable … Ses découvertes révolutionneraient le monde magique.

Albus prit la petite fiole posée à côté de lui entre ses mains et observa le liquide épais, d'un rouge foncé, presque noir, qui y reposait.

Ce liquide ne devait plus avoir de secrets pour lui et pourtant un doute le prit.

Aurait-il pu oublier quelque chose ? Peut-être que …

Précipitamment Albus retira le bouchon et ingurgita tout le sang contenu dans la fiole. Il n'en avait jamais consommé une si grande quantité d'un coup – seulement par petites gouttes – et moins encore non-dilué.

Il attendit quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, sans savoir ce qui allait se produire. Peut-être allait-il être foudroyé par une mort subite ou prit de douleurs atroces à l'estomac. Peut-être même cracherait-il des flammes.

Ce ne fut rien de tout cela.

Il se mit à rire subitement. L'une de ses mains tentaient de manger le chien de la seconde. Il se retourna. Le tableau de Merlin ouvrit ses grandes soucoupes et le regarda d'un air furieux.

– Que vous arrive-t-il mon cher Albus ?

Des oiseaux s'envolaient de ses oreilles.

La scène, beaucoup trop hilarante, le fit tomber de sa chaise.

Il mit plusieurs heures à se calmer tandis que les étoiles se disputaient au-dessus de sa tête pour des histoires de sacs à mains.

Lorsqu'il put enfin se redresser, les cheveux en bataille comme jamais il ne les avait eus, il se précipita sur sa plume et raya le titre de son article pour inscrire juste au-dessous :

« Les Douze propriétés du sang de dragon. »


End file.
